To meet the air pollution control requirement and to maintain levels of air quality, the concentration of air contaminants due to all sources should not exceed the standards established by the environmental regulations. Therefore, to reduce the level of air contaminants emitted, polluting industries, hospitals, incinerators, electricity generating installations or the like should possess air pollution control equipments to eliminate, prevent, reduce, control or regulate the emission of specified air contaminants into the atmosphere.
A technique for reducing the level of air contaminants emitted from polluting industries is to remove undesirable particles, e.g. soot and ash, carried in polluted gases or smoke and to reduce the volume of harmful gases by filtration. It is desirable to improve on these existing systems.